


All the Times I've Seen You

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Human Weapon type shit, M/M, Tadashi gets reincarnated and shit, XxxHoLic inspired outfits, kei is a god, xxxHoLic♦Rou-Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei remembers as a little boy, growing up at a temple, not leaving it often. He also remembers one day a freckled boy showing up in the yard of his temple.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	All the Times I've Seen You

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged XXXhoLic because I imagine Kei as sort of a fusion between the way Yuko dresses and time witch Watanuki. The main human weapons and being able to save a human from becoming a phantom by making them ur weapon, blight and most if the concepts of Noragami are here. A phantom is basically a ghost type thing that causes bad stuff to happen for you who don't watch Noragami. I did change some of the process of taking in a weapon, obviously it's very different than how it's done in the anime but whatever.

Kei remembers as a little boy, growing up at a temple, not leaving it often. He also remembers one day a freckled boy showing up in the yard of his temple. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

"Who are you?" Kei asks, his colorful, long, kimono dragging on the stone walkway. 

"I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi." 

"What're you doing here?" He grips onto his kimono. 

"I don't know, I just got here." the boy says, coming out from the tree he was hiding behind. 

"Hitsuzen." Kei comments, letting the boy come closer. 

"Hitsuzen?" 

Kei nods leads him to the steps. "It was fate you showed up here." 

"Wow. That's cool!" he smiles and Kei's cheeks flare up. 

He looks away, smile tugging at his lips. "I'm Tsukishima Kei." 

Tadashi shakes his hand. 

"How old are you Tsukki? I'm 12." the boy asks, scooting closer to the small god. 

"I-I don't know." 

"Whattya mean?" 

"Tadashi I'm a god. If you didn't notice this is my temple. I age differently than you." 

"That's weird, but of what?"

"I'm a minor god, god of the stars. That's why my temple is smaller than others." 

Yamaguchi nods, just now noticing the size compared to others his parents have taken him to.

"Well I think that's pretty cool Tsukki." He smiles. 

Kei blushes once again, grinning widely. 

Tadashi perks up when he hears his mom call his name. "Oh, I gotta go. See you soon Tsukki, I promise!" 

Kei hoped he'd keep that promise. He watches Tadashi run out of the temples entrance. 

He comes back a few more times, then Kei doesn't see him for years. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

The star god grows, followers wishing upon them, Kei is just glad he doesn't have to have many weapons or fight as much as the other gods. However he does find it a bit dry, staying at his temple constantly. 

That's when Tadashi walks back in. 

"Tsukki!" 

Kei looks up from where he was reading on the front porch. He perks up as he meets eyes with the man. He walks down the steps, his star patterned kimono flowing behind him. He smiles brightly, opening his arms for a hug, Tadashi gladly complying. 

"I haven't seen you in forever." Kei says softly. 

"I'm sorry, my parents shipped me off to an American boarding school. I missed you everyday. I thought about you, what you were doing, if you were safe." 

Kei moves away from the man, walking back to the porch. "How long has it been?" 

"Seven years." He follows Kei, sitting down besides him. 

"That's a lot? I don't really keep track of years." 

"It is." Tadashi smiles sadly. 

"I'm just happy I get to see you again, most humans don't remember gods. It's just what happens." 

"I don't think I'd ever forget you." 

Kei looks over at Tadashi, smiling and blushing. 

"You, uh, you look older now Tsukki." 

"Is that so?" He asks, pulling his knees to his chest. 

"Yea, you look just about the same age as me now." 

"19?" 

"Got it in one!" 

They sit there in silence, words not being needed. Tadashi moves to Kei's side, he takes the god's hand in his. Kei feels his heart race, Tadashi caresses Kei's cheek and kisses him. Kei melts into him and kisses back, Tadashi lays him back, kissing him softly. Tadashi smiles and sets his forehead against the others. 

"Kei, I love you." 

Tsukishima grins and kisses him passionately. "I don't know how to love you. But I know I love you too." 

Tadashi lays at Kei's side, hugging onto him. "I'm so glad Tsukki!" 

They spend the rest of the day like that, Kei nestled into Tadashi's side, just talking. Tadashi groans, noticing the time and sits up. 

"Oh crap I gotta go." He stretches his legs out and kneels down. 

He once again kisses Kei and says "See you soon Kei." before jogging off. 

Kei sits on the steps, staring down at his hands and grinning. He heard steps behind him and be turns. It's one of his few weapons, Akihiko. 

"Why?" Akihiko asks. 

"Why what?" 

"Why? Why fall in love with him?" 

Kei turns around, looking at the man. "I don't know."

"It'll only hurt you." he says, sitting where Tadashi was only a few hours ago. 

"I'm aware." He says sadly. 

"I wish it could be different." 

"Me too." 

After many, many years, Tadashi fails to arrive at the temple, for once since his return all those years ago, not spending a day with Kei. 

Akihiko looks on, watching the suffering of his master hurt, but he knew that Kei knew this was coming, he knew his master saw his lover aging. Tadashi, the man his master loved, was dead, Kei could feel it. 

"Akihiko, we're going to visit his grave when he is buried." 

"Yes master." 

Kei walks past his three other weapons as he makes his way to his room. He collapses onto his floor in a flurry of tears. 

At night he looks up at his sky and at his stars, noticing that there's a bright, new star where there wasn't one before. 

When he finds out where Tadashi is buried he gets dressed in his finest kimono and leaves the temple in the care of his weapons. 

"Akihiko, come." Tsukishima motions towards him with his hand. 

The weapon transforms into a parasol and lands in his masters hand. 

"Thank you." 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Kei stares down at the grave stone. Tears flood from his eyes. He wipes his eyes and squats down, tracing Tadashi's name. 

"I love you." He turns around, walking out of the cemetery. 

"Are you okay master?" 

"I'll be fine." 

"That's not what I'm asking."

"Then I think you know the answer to your question." 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Tsukishima splays himself out on his porch, basking in the sunlight. He watches his koi pond calmly, the serene sound of his sōzu floods his quiet garden. He stands up as a dog bounds through his temple gates. 

"A friend." he comments out loud, letting the dog walk up to him. 

"You're cute." he kneels down and notices the dog doesn't have a collar. 

The dog reminds him of Tadashi, happy and bright. He picks him up at the dog licks at his face. 

Chieko, Kei's bow and arrow, watches Kei laugh with the dog in his arms. She feels warmth flood her body, happy to see her master as happy as he was 40 years ago. 

"Hello master." 

"Oh, hello Chieko. Meet this dog." He smiles, facing the dog towards his weapon. 

"He's cute."

"He makes me think of Tadashi. So I'll name him Hachi." 

"Good choice! Do you want me to bathe him? He looks a little dirty, he might be a stray." 

"No, I'll do it." 

Kei walks back into his temple and to his bathroom. He sets the dog down and washes him, Hachi takes it well. 

Haruko, Kei's youngest weapon, loved Hachi, becoming attached very quickly. Haruko is Kei's blade, despite this, he's the kindest and sweetest kid. 

"He's so cute Master Kei! Thank you for rescuing him!" he shouts while chasing the dog around. 

Kei and Akihiko watch this, smiling. Hachi made the air in the temple so much lighter, just as Tadashi did. 

Hachi lived a long life, as long of a life as a dog can live. He was kind and loving and Kei loved him. 

Kei saw a new star next to Tadashi's that night. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Haruko runs off, chasing a bird as Kei tries to get him ready for the day. 

"Haruko! I need to do your hair! Get back here!" 

Akihiko smiles and comes out from the door. "I'll get him, don't worry." 

"Thank you." 

Akihiko chases down the child and brings him back to his master. 

"Let master do your hair then you can go play." He pats Haruko's head. 

Kei begins braiding his hair, weaving in a red ribbon to match his blue yukata. "See now isn't that cute?" 

"Thank you master Kei!" he springs up from his place on the porch. 

He goes back to chasing birds around. "Be careful please!" Chieko pleads. 

Soon enough Fumihiko joins, all of them resting on the front porch. Soon enough Haruko runs back with a bunny in hand. 

"Look! I found a bunny!" 

"I see that." Chieko states simply, approaching the boy. 

"Can we keep him? We haven't had a pet in like 30 years, since Hachi." 

Kei looks at the black bunny and nods. "Go ahead and name him." 

"I'll name him Tadasu!" He hugs the animal close. 

That makes Kei smile. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Kei stands in his backyard, clutching Chieko tightly, aiming at a tree. He shoots off the arrow, missing his target by a few centimeters. 

"Damn."

"It's okay master! You'll get better!" Chieko shouts from her weapon form. 

"I know." He fumes, letting her out of her weapon form. 

She lands next to him, smiling. "We can keep practicing later, first we eat lunch." 

Kei nods, turning around and moving to go inside before Fumihiko rushes into the back garden.

"Master!" 

Kei turns to her, just as she stops in front of him. "There's someone in the front garden! A human!" 

Kei nods, he picks up the dragging parts of his red floral kimono and makes his way to the front. There in fact stands a young man, long black hair, freckles and glasses, hands nervously stuffed in his pockets. 

"Uh hello?" 

Kei walks towards the man slowly and elegantly. "Hello." He says softly. 

"Do you know what I'm doing here?" 

Kei smiles. "I do. It's a little thing called hitsuzen, or fate." 

"Fate brought me here?" 

"Yes. In fact it did."

"Could I ask a few more questions?" 

Kei grins "Sure." 

"Who're you?" 

"I'm Kei, god of the stars." 

"A god? Wow. Well I'm Takejiro." He speeds through saying this, following Kei to a bench by his koi pond. 

"Have I met you before Kei?" 

"Maybe in another life." 

"I like that idea." 

"I as well." Kei looks over to him, watching the man stare intently at his koi fish. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you but, seeing as I'm in a temple, I should pray."

"Please go ahead." 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Kei is feeding his koi when he hears the shuffling of feet on his stone pathway. He turns and immediately falls to his knees and drops the food. 

"Tadashi?" he whispers. 

The man smiles and kneels down. "Hey." 

Kei throws himself into the others arms and begins crying. "It's been so long. I finally started counting years."

"How long has it been?" 

"Over 200 years." 

Tadashi frowns and holds the man tighter. Kei thinks that it hurts, being held by him, by accredits to it missing him. He wonders how he's back, how he's seeing him. 

He is shaken from his thoughts at a loud roar that resonates through the city beside his temple. 

"What." He whispers, standing up, noticing it's a phantom. 

All the weapons rush into the front garden. 

"Is something wrong Kei?" 

"It's nothing, I need you to get out of here." 

"Fumihiko!" 

"Yes sir!" she transforms into an elegant, loose and flowy kimono on Kei's body. 

"Haruko!" 

He runs and jumps, landing in Kei's hand as a sword. "Akihiko, protect Tadashi." 

"Master wait please!" 

He turns to Akihiko. 

"You've been blighted sir." 

He feels the blight reach his neck and he groans in pain. 

"Then we do this quickly. I'm sorry Fumihiko, Haruko." 

"It's okay sir! Just kick his ass!" Fumihiko says, fighting off the pain of the blight. 

He jumps off from the ground and to where the phantom is. He makes quick work of it, slicing it up and causing it to disappear. 

He lands back in the garden, releasing the two before falling due to blight. 

"Who blighted you sir?" Chieko asks, restraining herself from approaching her master. 

Kei sits up and slips off his top half of his kimono. He stands up and puts his hand on Tadashi's shoulder. 

"Haruko." He says, summoning his weapon. 

The sword once again lands in his hand, he slices the back of Tadashi's shirt. Under the cloth lies the beginning of a phantom. 

Fumihiko, Akihiko and Chieko back up, frightened by this development. Tadashi's soul was becoming a phantom. 

Kei feels tears come to his eyes again. 

"Kei?" Tadashi asks, voice distorted and shaky. 

He begins cutting away at his back, carving out the bits of phantom. The man shouts in pain, the screaming hurts Kei deeply. 

He finishes up, blight covering his hands. He releases Haruko. 

"Go get cleansed you guys." Kei says, turning back to Tadashi who is facing him. 

"Welcome home." 

"W-what?" 

"You're my newest weapon." Kei smiles, tracing Tadashi's name in the air, claiming him as a weapon. 

"Wait for a few so we can cleanse." 

He leads him to the cleansing water where Chieko and Akihiko were cleansing the other two. They cleanse up and the weapons stare at Tadashi. 

"Everyone welcome our newest weapon, he may not be a ko like you guys but he means a lot to me." Kei smiles and blushes. 

"Welcome." Akihiko bows. 

"Welcome to your new home big brother!" Haruko shouts, hugging onto Tadashi. 

"What type of weapon are you?" Chieko asks gently. 

"Let's find out. Tadashi!" 

Without hesitation, Tadashi transforms into a scythe and lands in Kei's hand. 

"Beautiful." he comments, releasing him. 

Kei notices that four stars shine brighter than the rest as he tells Tadashi about all the lives he's lived and all the times they've met.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Tadashi's soul did an entire circle and came back but corrupted by the bad juju of thinking Kei forgot about him after Takejiro's visit. So he started becoming a phantom.


End file.
